I'm Available
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: "Cium! cium! ciumm!"/"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita kencan?"/"Trus kalau mau kencan, kenapa make baju buat orang jomblo?"/"SASUKEEE!"/"Aku takut kenapa-kenapa sama pita suaramu."/ typo s , OOC. Mind to Read n Review MINNA?


**I'm Available **by **Uchiharani59**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, BIG OOC (author ketawa nista), typo(s), bahasa setengah baku setengah tidak *digampar rame-rame*, gaje, alur kecepatan, DLDR!

**Pair : **Sasuke Sakura

**Genre : **Humor & Romance

**Summary** : "Cium! cium! ciumm!"/ "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita kencan?"/ "Trus kalau mau kencan, kenapa make baju buat orang jomblo begitu?" / "_**SASUKEEEE!**_" / " Aku takut kenapa-kenapa sama pita suara mu." / Mind to Read n Review _**MINNA**_? *biasa aja kali tulisannya!*

**xxXXxx**

Pagi menjelang siang ketika dilapangan Konoha High School.

"HOREEEEE... Dobe akhirnya pacaran sama Sakura-chan!" Suara cempreng itu terdengar paling mendominasi diantara sorak-sorai anak KHS lainnya.

"Naruto-kun, pelankan suaramu!" Gadis berambut indigo itupun menutup telinganya karena mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut pacarnya.

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, pita suaraku ini sudah di design khusus untuk BERTERIAAKKK!"

Prang!

Kaca jendela seluruh kelas KHS pecah! Oke ini terkesan lebay, yang pecah bukan kaca jendela seluruh kelas KHS tetapi lensa kacamata milik seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri disebelah Naruto. "Maafkan pacarku ya? Ntar kacamata nya ku ganti, kok!" Anak laki-laki itupun mengangguk keras.

"Cium! cium! ciumm!" Terdengar lagi suara gaduh dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto meneriakan kata 'cium', seketika mendelik kaget. Sudah cukup! Mengatakan cinta pada Sakura didepan orang banyak saja telah sukses membuatnya malu setengah hidup. Apalagi jika harus mencium Sakura didepan umum? Enough is Enough!

"Cium! cium! ciumm!" Yang lainnya pun mengikuti sorakan Naruto, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu menanas –memanas maksudnya.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan diwajah Sasuke pun menyela, "Err... sudah teman-teman! Tidak perlu ada ci-cium–ciuman, kitakan masih SMA. Ia kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"**HN.**" Dengus Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare khusus dan special hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

"Se-sekarang teman-teman semua bisa membubarkan diri, jam istirahat sebentar lagi kan berakhir!" Semuanya pun mengikuti perintah Sakura. Ada yang tidak usah disuruhpun sudah pergi duluan, ada juga yang kecewa karena tidak ada adegan 'cium' dari duo SS yang baru jadian itu. Salah satunya termasuk Naruto, si pencetus ide itu sendiri.

"Yah, Dobe gak asyik!" Dengan kesal Naruto menendang kerikil hingga kerikil itu terlempar jauh. Dan dengan sabar pula Hinata memungut kerikil yang ditentang Naruto lalu meletakannya kembali ditempat semula. Baik sih Hinata, tapi kurang kerjaan banget!

"Naruto-kun aneh! Mana ada pasangan yang mau berciuman didepan umum?!"

"Eh? Ckckck.. Hinata-chan, yang kumaksud itu si Dobe cium Sakura-chan nya dibagian pipi! Bukan disini!" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan sambil meletakan telunjuk dibibirnya. "Owh."

Sekarang kita ke Sasuke dan Sakura, rupanya mereka masih berada dilapangan sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, begaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita berdua kencan?" Kencan? Berdua? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke memancarkan rona merah dipipinya. Gak gak! Sasuke gak blushing, dia **hanya** memancarkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Hn, boleh saja. Nanti kujemput!" Ucap Sasuke dingin sedingin AC rendah watt.

"Tidak usah!" Heh? Kenapa Sakura? "Aku berangkat naik taxi aja, trus pulang baru sama Sasuke-kun." Oh, begitu.

"Ya ya ya..! trus kita kencan dimana?"

"Di mall aja lah!" Sasuke mengangguk. "Jangan lupa pakai baju yang rapi, oke?" Sambung Sakura lagi. "Oke."

Mereka berdua pun kembali kekelas karena tanda bel istirahat telah selesai berbunyi nyaring.

Jam 13.00 di kediaman Uchiha.

Didalam kamar nya, Sasuke tampak grusa-grusu didepan lemari pakaiannya. Buat apalagi ia repot-repot mencari baju kalau bukan buat acara nge-date bareng Sakura?! Sudah semua pakaian yang ia punya ia kenakan, tapi tetap saja antara baju satu dengan celana lainnya tidak cocok satu sama lain. Karena bingung, Sasuke pun menelpon Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi?" Suara Sakura diseberang telepon.

"Aku bingung mau pakai baju apa, ada saran?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dan langsung to the point.

"Eng... Sasuke-kun pakai aja celana jeans panjang, trus kaos oblong yang ditutupi sama kemeja lengan panjang. Kalau bisa kemeja nya gak usah dikancing, biar tambah keren, hhehe..," Sasuke pun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia setuju sama saran pacarnya.

"Trus aku nyeker?" Bahkan buat alas kaki pun Sasuke gak tahu musti pake apa?

"Ahhahahahaha...," Yah, malah ketawa. "Pake aja sendal jepit swallow atau paling banter, Sasuke-kun pakai sendal crocs! Hahhaha –eh Sasuke-kun? Hallo-hallo?" Sakura kebingungan, gak ada angin gak ada badai telepon dari Sasuke langsung mati gitu aja.

"Sial, pulsa ku habis!"

Drrtt drrrttt drrrtttt

"Halo."

"Tadi kenapa mati?"

"Pulsa ku habis. Udahlah aku pakai sneakers aja, hime!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'hime' dan sekarang kedua nya telah sama-sama merona pemirsa.

"Ya-yasudah, aku tunggu di Konoha Central Plaza. Jaa."

Klik.

Setelah mematikan telepon –dalam artian tidak sebenarnya– Sasuke pun mengikuti saran dari Sakura. Pertama ia cari celana jeans, setelah dapat, kembali ia harus berkutat dengan tumpukan baju yang tersusun rapi. Saking rapinya tumpukan baju itu, author jadi gak yakin kalau Sasuke yang melipat dan menyusun semua baju-baju itu. Karena malas jika merapikan tumpukan baju yang bisa kapan saja roboh itu, maka Sasuke beralih kelemari gantung.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari kemeja lengan panjang yang dimaksud, dan sekarang tinggal mencari kaos oblong. Kaos oblong Sasuke begitu banyak dan semuanya masih terlihat bagus-bagus. Jadi tanpa memilih yang ini itu, Sasuke langsung saja mencomot kaos berwarna putih polos miliknya secara acak-acak-acak(kayak kuis undian gitu loh!).

Dan sekarang adalah bagian termudahnya, yaitu memakai baju. Perlu author jelaskan bagaimana cara memakai baju yang baik dan benar? Sepertinya tidak perlu.

Daaaaaa... jeng jeng jeng! Pakaian yang sebelumnya masih tergeletak diatas ranjang, kini telah melekat sempurna ditubuh Sasuke. Mulai dari celana jeans, kemeja lengan panjang dan dalaman kaos oblong bertuliskan I'm Available.

AP-APA APA? I'm Available? I-itu kan, aduh apa ya author bingung!

Tapi yang pasti, GANTI BAJUMU SASUKE!

Telat, telat dan sangat telat! Sasuke udah keburu pakai sneakers nya dan udah nyelonong keluar kamar. Ketika mau mengambil kunci motor, Sasuke ketemu sama kakak cowok satu-satunya. Semoga Itachi bisa melihat keganjalan dari penampilan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke mengganti bajunya dan maka akan berjalan lancar lah kencan pertama adiknya , SEMOGA.(panic at the disco)

"Wets, mau kemana nih? Rapi bener!" Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat adiknya kece-an dikit ketimbang kemaren-kemaren.

"Mau kencan." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Hah, kencan?! Loe udah punya pacar emang?" Tanya Itachi tergaket, 'Wah-wah, adikku sudah besar!' Inner Itachi berucap.

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke dan dengan cepatnya doi keluar rumah lalu memakai helm dan menjalankan motornya.

BREM!

"Trus kalau mau kencan, kenapa make baju buat orang jomblo begitu?" Yak! Terbongkar sudah kesalahan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Memakai kaos bertuliskan I'm Available yang berarti Unoccupied atau bahasa Arab nya adalah JOMBLO! Hell yeah!

.

.

Dengan kepedean tingkat wahid Sasuke mengendarai motornya. Angin menerpa sekujur tubuhnya, oh dan jangan lupakan kemeja lengan panjang yang tidak ia kancing. Hal itu semakin menambah akses orang-orang untuk melihat kaos oblong bertuliskan huruf kapital dengan warna yang begitu mencolok miliknya.

I'm Available. Yeah, secara tidak langsung Sasuke mempermalukan dirinya sendiri didepan umum. Salah siapa? Salah Sakura yang menyuruh untuk tidak mengancing baju kemejanya? Atau salah si pembuat baju? Ya, semua salah Sasuke!

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di Konoha Central Plaza, mall sekaligus tempat hang out terbesar di Konoha. Sasuke pun memarkirkan motornya dan menaruh helm dikaca spion motor.(kalau helm nya jatoh trus pecah, author gk mau ganti rugi!)

Sebelum memasuki mall, Sasuke menyempatkan dulu untuk berkaca dikaca jendela mall yang sangat besar didepannya. Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah tertata rapi, ia pun masuk ke dalam mall.

Berbagai macam pandangan mengarah kearah Sasuke. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang mati-matian menahan tawa, ada juga cowok yang bersiul kearahnya. Sasuke sih sebodo amat ditatap seperti itu, menurutnya mereka begitu karena mereka semua iri pada ketampanan yang ia miliki. Padahal sebenarnya...

Ditempat lain, Sakura sudah siap hendak menyusul pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan mengenakan black blouse sebagai atasan dan dipadukan dengan over-all jeans sepaha serta ankle boots terlihat semakin menambah jenjang kaki putih miliknya. Sekarang waktunya berangkaaat!

Ups! Sakura lupa kalau Ayah dan Ibunya belum pulang kerumah, otomatis ia harus menunggu ke-dua orangtua nya pulang dulu baru ia bisa pergi. Ya, pastilah Sasuke bisa memakluminya.

"Ada baiknya aku telepon Sasuke dulu, biar dia tidak khawatir sama aku."

Tuut tuuuut tuuuuuuuuut...

Oh ye! Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak memasang RBT sama sekali, membuat Sakura yang menunggu telepon diangkat jadi bosan sendiri.

"Nomor yang anda tuju, sedang berada diluar jangkauan," Sebuah suara dari mbak-mbak rese mengagetkan Sakura. "Hape Sasuke gak aktif?"

Lain Sakura lain lagi Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke lagi duduk ditempat duduk yang disebelahnya ada patung badut yang menjadi ikon dari salah satu restoran siap saji terkenal. Merasa bosan, Sasuke pun merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil hape. Wait a moment! Seingat Sasuke, ia tidak merasa memasukan handphone kedalam kantong celananya. Ketika selesai menelpon Sakura –atau ditelpon?– handphone nya ia letakkan begitu saja diatas ranjang dan sampai sekarang ia tidak ada menyentuh hape nya lagi. Yak! Hape Sasuke yang tidak ada pulsanya itu ketinggalan, dan sekarang Sasuke bete karena Sakura gak kunjung datang juga.

"Ya ampun ada cowok ganteng lagi jomblo duduk sendirian disitu! Gue samperin aaah!" tanpa titik koma –karena tu cewek lagi ngomong jd gk bisa nulis titik koma diomongan nya– gadis berkacamata itu bicara sendiri. Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya, gadis itu sudah ada disebelah sasuke.

"Hai ganteng, sendirian aja nih?! Aku temenin yaa..." Dengan sekali gerakan gadis itu sudah memeluk lengan kekar sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget –kali ini setengah mati–.

"heh! Siapa kamu?! Lepasin! Lepasin!" Sasuke yang masih dalam suasana keterkagetan yang amat sangat pun mencoba melepas pegangan gadis itu dari lengannya. Bukannya melepaskan pegangannya, si gadis justru meletakan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke, dan ini semakin membuat Sasuke KALAP!

"Apa yang loe lakuin?! Lepasin woy! Lepasin!" Sasuke yng udah capek ngomong aku-kamu, langsung aja mengeluarkan ke-ooc-an nya sambil menjauhkan kepala si gadis dari bahunya. Apalagi rambut si gadis mengenai lehernya, membuat ia sedikit err.. terangsang? (astaghfirullah Saske)

"Gak mau! Gue gak mau lepasin! Pokoknya gak mau sebelum loe jadi pacar gue!" Deg. Jadi pacar dia bilangg? Helloooo... Sasuke udah punya pacar, namanya Sakura dan sekarang Sakura lagi dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Central Plaza, apa loe puas cewek bermata empat?! Author kebawa emosi, nih!

"Gue udah punya pacar, begok!" Bentak Sasuke keras banget dan itu membuat orang yang lagi lalu-lalang didepannya menoleh kearahnya.

"Hah?!" Si gadis gk percaya lalu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ia! Gue. Udah. Punya. Pacar." Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Sayangnya gue gak percaya!"Tuh cewek meluk Sasuke lagi, dan kali ini pelukannya lebih erat dan kencang. Bah! Sasuke udah kayak kodok yang dililit sama anaconda.

Nah sekarang konflik semakin bertambah dengan datangnya Sakura ke Konoha Central Plaza. Sakura lagi kebingungan nyari Sasuke ditengah keramaian mall, sampai ia tidak sengaja melihat dua orang cewek cowok sedang pelukan mesra banget. Sakura pun memicingkan mata supaya melihat wajah muda-mudi itu lebih jelas. Dan ketika sudah jelas, betapa terkejutnya Sakura bahwa cowok yang lagi berdua bareng cewek itu adalah Sasuke. Orang yang baru jadi pacarnya pas jam istirahat sekolah tadi. Dan dalam rentang waktu 5 jam mereka jadian, Sasuke udah berani selingkuh? Pantas hendphone nya tidak aktif, ternyata lagi sibuk selingkuh!

Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dihati Sakura. Panas? IA! Marah? Sangat! Sakit hati? Sekaliiiii! Cemburu? Lebih parah! Iri? Jangan ditanya! Tentu saja ia, dia sendiri aja belum pernah dipeluk sama Sasuke, masa cewek itu yang dipeluk Sasuke duluan?

Dari tadi Sakura udah author kompor-komporin, kok belum ngamuk-ngamuk juga ya?

"_**SASUKEEEE!**_" Bisa diliat kan dari tulisan yang dicetak kapital dengan **bold**, _italic, _dan underline yang digunakan secara bersamaan? Sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Sakura sekarang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat marah!

Langsung saja Sasuke terkaget dan memasang tampang waspada, sama halnya dengan gadis yang diketahui bernama Karin. Mereka berdua kaget dan mencari-cari asal suara dahsyat tersebut.

"Lepasin!" Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangannya, membuat pegangan tangan Karin dilengannya terlepas.

"Eh? Jangan doooong~~!" Karin pun hendak memeluk Sasuke lagi, namun sebuah tarikan dibajunya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN SAMA PACARKU, **HAH?!**" World War II it's begin today.

"KAMU JUGA SASUKE! BARU LIMA JAM KITA JADIAN, TAPI KAMU SUDAH BERANI SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU! PANTAS HANDPHONE MU GAK AKTIF, TERNYATA INI YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

Dua orang yang menjadi objek kemarahan Sakura pun hanya menutup kuping mereka sebelum penyakit bernama 'budeg' didiagnosa oleh dokter.

"Sa-Sakura, kamu salah paham!"

"GAK! AKU LIAT PAKE MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI KALAU KAMU SELINGKUH!" BLAAR! Suara guntur membenarkan kata-kata Sakura.

"Eeeeeh... kalau ngomong gak usah tereak-tereak kayak baboon kelaperan dooooong! Ini cowok bukan pacar loe, jadi gak usah sok ngaku-ngaku deh!" Nyolot si Karin sambil tetap menutup telinganya.

"APA KAMU BILANGG?!"

"Kenapa ini berisik-berisik? Ada masalah apa?" Gak tanggung-tanggung, sang pemilik Konoha Central Plaza yang tersohor –Kakashi– turun tangan langsung buat menyelesaikan salah-paham ini.

"I-ini hanya salah paham Hatake-san. Pacar saya, Sakura, mengira kalau saya telah selingkuh, padahal itu sama sekali tidak benar Hatake-san!" Jelas Sasuke yang tidak berani menatap wajah Sakura barang sedetikpun.

"BOHONG!" Hardik Sakura.

"Tenang nona Sakura, tenanglah sebentar!" Perintah Kakashi lembut. Sebenernya sih Kakashi juga gak tahan mendengar Sakura teriak-teriak terus, maka dari itu dia nyuruh Sakura buat mingkem.

"Lalu, kalau tidak selingkuh, gadis berkacamata ini siapa?" Tanya Kakashi menunjuk Karin.

"Aku?" Tanya Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ia, kamu!" Saut Sakura yang jengkelnya kembali bertambah sepuluh persen.

"Oh, aku ya anak mama dan papaku donk!"

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bodoh!" Lagi-lagi Sakura yang menjawab, siku-siku empat biji muncul dijidat lebarnya.

"Aku juga tau maksudnya, bodoh! Sesama bodoh dilarang mengejek!" Sakura sudah siap melayangkan ankle boots nya kalau saja Kakashi tidak mencegahnya.

"Jadi gini, Kakashi-san, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura yang bodoh! Saat aku lagi jalan sendirian dimall ini, gak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke-kun lagi duduk sendirian. Aku sih heran, kenapa ada cowok ganteng kayak Sasuke-kun duduk sendirian. Pikirku sih, dia lagi nungguin pacarnya–"

"DIA EMANG LAGI NUNGGU PACARNYA, BODOH!" Sakura pun memotong ucapan Karin.

"DIAM! GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG!" Bentak Karin pada akhirnya.

"Lanjutkan nona Karin!" Perintah Kakashi. Diliriknya sekilas kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, ada rasa iri ketika Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang lagi emosi. Duh! Jomblo ya, Kakashi? XD

"Tuh kan! Gara-gara elo motong omongan gue, gue jadi lupa mau ngomong apa!" Gubrak! Tibo neng kursi. "Nah, oke sekarang gue udah ingat!" Sekarang giliran author yang lupa mau ngetik apaan.

"Oke gue lanjut, tadinya kan gue punya pikiran tuh kalo Sasuke-kun lagi nungguin pacarnya. Tapi! Begitu gue liat tulisan dikaos oblong nya Sasuke-kun, pikiran itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba menguap begitu aja. Yaudah deh, gue langsung buru-buru meluk Sasuke-kun!" Jelas Karin panjang lebar sambil mulai memeluk lengan Sasuke lagi.

"Emang tulisan dibaju Sasuke apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kasar.

"I'm Available! Nih gue liatkan!" Karin pun mengangkat kemeja Sasuke dan JENG JENG JENG! I'm Available nya terlihat sangat jelas.

Sasuke menahan napas, begitu juga dengan Sakura, Kakashi dan semua pengunjung Konoha Central Plaza yang berada ditempat kejadian. Mendapat kesempatan, Karin pun meraba tubuh atletis Sasuke, Sakura yang melihatpun langsung menjerit ooc,

"JAUHKAN TANGAN NISTA LOE DARI BADAN SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Ckiiit!

Motor itupun berhenti tepat didepan halaman rumah Sakura yang banyak ditumbuhi tanaman bunga yang indah-indah. Sakura turun dari motor dan merapikan rambutnya yang kusut sehabis diterpa angin.

"Lain kali kalau mau jalan, jangan pakai over-all sepaha. Jadi repotkan?" Tegur Sasuke yang masih bertengger dimotornya.

"I-ia. Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf, kencannya jadi kacau karena ulah ku," Sesal sakura.

"Hn. Ini juga salah ku, asal comot baju aja. Gak tau kalo yang kupake itu baju waktu aku masih jomblo dulu!" Sasuke pun rasanya pingin ketawa ngakak, tapii... apa hubungannya?

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Jangan marah-marah kayak tadi lagi ya? Aku takut kenapa-kenapa sama pita suaramu."

"Eh?" Sejurus kemudian, pikiran Sakura melayang mengingat kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Saat ia berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya, dan juga dilihat oleh banyak orang. Ya Tuhan, ternyata amarah bisa membuat orang jadi lupa diri! Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

"Sasuke pasti masih marah kan sama Sakura? Pasti Sasuke udah gak cinta lagi sama Sakura, kan?" Sakura hampir menangis mengatakannya.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, Sakura? Tentu aja aku masih cinta sama kamu,"

"Tapi kelakuan ku tadi kelewatan!"

"Tapi aku sudah maafin kamu!" Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan benarkah–yang–kamu–bilang–itu?

"Iya aku tidak bohong! Nanti kita kencan lagi ya? Berhubung sudah sore, aku pulang dulu." Sasuke pun sudah men-starter motornya.

"Tunggu! Kemejanya udah dikancing kan?" Tanya Sakura untuk yang ke **seratus** kalinya semenjak mereka keluar dari mall.

"Ia Sakura-chan, kemejanya udah dikancing. Rapet bangget lagi!" Sasuke bersumpah, setelah sampai dirumah ia akan membakar kaos oblong sialan yang sudah bikin kacau hidupnya selama tiga jam kebelakang tadi.

"He he he... bagus!" Sakura memberi dua jempol buat Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya hime?"

Blush blush blush! Wajah Sakura sukses memerah. "I-ia, hati-hati Sasuke-kun!" Setelah Sasuke pulang, sekarang waktunya Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. Namun sebuah insiden kecil terjadi, hak ankle boots yang ia kenakan mendadak patah. Membuat Sakura menjerit keras karena kakinya keseleo, "YA TUHAN KAKI KU PATAAAAH!"

Tidak jauh dari rumah Sakura, seorang gadis berkacamata sedang terkikik geli melihat Sakura berdiri dibantu oleh kedua orang tuanya.

'Hhahahahahahaha... itu buat kata bodoh yang lo alamatkan ke gue, buat lo yang udah bikin kuping gue hampir budeg, dan makasih kerena kelakuan loe yang udah bikin gue deket sama Kakashi yang tajir bin tampan itu. Buahahahaha... –'

"Uhuk-uhuk! Tenggorokan gueeee!"

_**OWARI**_ =))

A/N : Gyaaaa... capek banget ngetik 4 jam non stop! Huh~ maaf ya minna, kalau fic nya terlalu panjang binti garing. Udah gitu typo dan bad EYD sudah mengganggu minna semua ketika ngebaca nya, gomen minna! Gomeeeen! Udahan ya, saia istirahat dulu, ini punggung minta diinjek dulu sama emak saia. Oya oya, saia mau ngucapin Selamat Berpuasa buat minna semua yang menjalankan, semoga ibadah puasanya diterima oleh Allah SWT, amiiin =)

The last words, RnR pleaseeeee..


End file.
